


A Lack Of Sleep

by sugarandvoid



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Support Log, for everyone who's been left unfulfilled by the lack of s support logs for same gender pairings, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandvoid/pseuds/sugarandvoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should be getting sleep, and you don't like it when he doesn't- but maybe you'll be willing to let him sacrifice tonight for what he has to say to you.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>A cute, mushy S support for Male Robin/Chrom to fill the gap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack Of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the same format as a support log- expect more support logs for characters who didn't get them to come!

Robin: ...Chrom? Is that you? It's so late... go to bed... and maybe stop waking people trying to get some rest up while you're at it...  
Chrom: I know. I'm sorry. But... something came to me while I was resting, and I don't want to risk forgetting in the morning...  
Robin: Okay? Tell me.  
Chrom: You remember how I talked about bonds, right?  
Robin: Yes... (Where's he going with this?)  
Chrom I thought about it, and... you're the strongest bond I have, Robin. An unbreakable bond... a special one, too. A bond of special feelings...  
Robin: So you woke me up just to come and tell me I'm your best friend?  
Chrom: (He's so touchy at night...) Not. Exactly. Robin, how do you feel about our bond?  
Robin: Don't expect any touchy feely stuff here, but... You're very special to me. Definitely the closest bond I have to anyone... But what are you even asking for? Surely you should know how I feel.  
Chrom: I want to know how you feel, and if you feel like I do. You're someone extremely dear to my heart, and though I know full well how capable you are... it hurts me to see you go out and get injured out on the battlefield.  
Robin: Really? I... I almost feel the same way, you know. That's why I always try to be by your side during battles, even though you don't need defending...  
Chrom: ...  
Robin: ... Are you okay?  
Chrom: Yes... what I've been trying to say here is that... you're my special person.  
Robin: Special person? W-what kind of special person?  
Chrom: "Special" special.  
Robin: ...  
Chrom: ...  
Robin: ............  
Chrom: I'm sorry...  
Robin: D-don't be. T-that's, um, what I'm saying is, uhm, that's... relatable. I guess I never told you, because I didn't want things to become weird between us... I feel the same. Essentially.  
Chrom: Also, um. I sort of... have this ring, I was supposed to give someone who was special-  
Robin: A wedding ring? Chrom: Yes... do you want to, um, accept it? And maybe... be married and stuff...  
Robin: Can we even do that? Being two men and all.  
Chrom: I don't know. But I'm the prince... maybe one day, the exalt, and I'll make anything happen so we can be together.  
Robin: You're so mushy.  
Chrom: D-do you accept it or not!? I feel so ridiculous...  
Robin: Of course I accept it. I love you, after all. Chrom: .......................  
Robin: ?  
Chrom: I... l-love you too, Robin. 


End file.
